


Unwanted Guests

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are getting steamy between Derek and Braeden when an unwanted guest makes an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Guests

“Mm fuck Braeden.” Derek picked her up and set her down on the steel table, kissing her deeply..

“God Derek you feel so good,” said Braeden, reaching under Derek’s shirt, raking her nails down her back and seeking his tongue out with her own.

Derek opened his mouth at the same time she tugged his shirt off. He was just reaching for hers when someone cleared their throat behind them.

“Well, this is quite the sight.” Peter smirked, slightly proud that he was annoying his nephew purely by coincidence.

Braeden pursed her lips, annoyed at the interruption and Derek rolled his eyes. They were both extremely horny and Peter was the last thing they wanted to see.

“What do you want Peter?” Derek growled out.

“Excuse me? Is that any way to talk to your dear uncle? It’s not my fault you didn’t lock the door. I need to talk to you about our latest creature.”

“I know you made a copy of my key, and we always lock the door. Besides, can’t this wait? Stiles and Lydia are still researching.”

Peter smirked internally, sensing the couple’s frustration. “I’m sorry, it’s not like little forest animals are being slaughtered,” he said sarcastically. “No, this can’t wait, but fucking your girlfriend can.

Braeden groaned out in annoyance. “Can I shoot him? I still have a couple of wolfsbane bullets.”

“As much as I’d like that, no, you can’t shoot him.”

“Oh come on, just in the arm or something!”

Peter frowned at the girl, feigning hurt at her question.

“Alright, alright. I’m leaving. But I’ll be back later, so please try to control yourselves the next time I’m around!” He turned and walked out of the loft, Derek watching his back.

He turned back to face Braeden and saw that she had stripped down to her bra and panties. “Now, where were we?” she asked, smirking.

Derek groaned and carried her to the bed, kissing her all the way.


End file.
